BB&Rae Part 3
by Preci LV
Summary: Brody faces off with Brother Blood at three years old.
1. Meet the Blood Family

The Titans crashed into Blood's mansion. They all went inside. Brody holds onto his mother's arm. This mansion was pretty creepy, but it gets ever creepier every time they come inside it. Brody starts to cry. Raven picks him up and cuddles him.

"I knew bringing Brody along was a bad idea...", says Raven.

"Raven..please.", says Robin, rubbing her back. "I know what I'm doing."

Raven cocks one of her eyebrows.

"I see you don't believe me."

"I never believe you."

"Guys...", says Cyborg as he points to an odd-looking machine. The Titans gather around it and went to investigate. Brody sneezes at the dust as Cyborg dusts off the machine to get some fingerprints. As he sneezed, he turns into a baby bear then back into his normal self.

"Careful, Cyborg!", yells Raven as she holds Brody.

"Sorry, Rae."

"Sheesh!"

Raven goes outside with Brody. Everyone looks at Beastboy. He stammers and looks down to the ground.

"My bad."

"Let's just find Blood and shut this shit down.", says Robin.

"You're not gonna find a single thing."

The Titans look up and saw Brother Blood standing on the balcony with a little girl who was believed to be the same age as Brody. As they climbed down, the Titans readied their weapons.

"Blood.", Robin said.

"Robin. Titans. Meet my daughter, Sister Blood."

Beastboy and Cyborg chuckle in secret. Starfire slaps the back of their heads. They rub their heads and mumbled, "Sorry."

The little girl looks at the Titans and growled at them. Her white pigtails and red cloak were intimidating. The Titans fought Blood until they gotten themselves trapped inside one of his stupid cages. Robin tried to hit the cage bars with his staff but Starfire stops him, for the bars were filled with electricity. The Titans yelled for Raven to come back. Blood turns the electricity level up and shocks the Titans. Starfire asks, "How dare you set such an example for your CHILD?!" Blood smirks and pats the top of his daughter's head. She throws the lollipop she had in her mouth and throws it at Starfire, who steps back and screams. They went upstairs, leaving them trapped. Where was Raven with Brody, for they hoped that they didn't went far.


	2. Brody's Time to Shine

Raven was outside, walking with Brody and holding his hand. He looks at his mother and back into Blood's mansion.

"It's okay, Brody. Mommy's right here. Ok?"

"Okay, Mommy...uh...umm...are you okay?"

"Yes. Are YOU okay?", she asks as she picks him up and kisses his cheek. Brody kisses his mom back. She sighs as she thought of her teammates.

"C'mon. Let's go back inside."

Brody backs up a little. He was still scared.

"It's alright, sweetie. Me and Daddy are here."

Raven picks him up as he snuggles up under her chin. They went inside the mansion, only to find the team trapped into a cage. Raven sighs hardly and puts Brody down.

"What the heck, guys?!"

"Where have YOU been when we needed YOU?!", spazzs Cyborg.

"Uh, where were YOU when I gave birth to Brody?!"

"I WAS there, thank YOU very much!"

"Stop it, you two!", yells Robin. "Can you bust us out, Rae?"

"I think so."

Raven focuses her energy into using her magic to bust the cage open. She lost it. She couldn't do it.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!", says Brody as he broke the cage and turns into a baby bird, landing on his mother's finger. She pets him then he turns back. The Titans high-five little Brody. Blood comes back and growls at them.

"Curses!"

"Ha! Take that, Blood!". says Robin.

Brody sticks his tongue at him. "Dumb face!"

"Tell 'em, Brody!", says Beastboy as he high-fives his son.

"How'd you manage to escape?"

"None of your damn business!", says Robin. "Titans GO!"

All of the Titans went to fight blood. Including Brody. Raven stops him.

"No, Brody. It's too dangerous for a kid your age."

"Mommy, I wanna help!"

"Brody, listen to your mother.", says Beastboy.

Brody stays behind as they fight Blood. Sister approaches Brody from and hits him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I hate you and your parents."

"We hate you too."

"Loser."

"Shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

He hits her. She falls to the ground and cries.

"Don't cry! Don't please. I'll get in trouble!"

Brother Blood runs to his daughter's aid and growls.

"I didn't mean it, sir..."

Blood grabs the collar of his shirt and puts him close to his menacing face.

"Leave my boy lone!", says Beastboy as he turns into a tiger to attack Blood. Blood throws Brody up in the air and Robin catches him.

"Thank you, Uncle Robin."

"Hmm. No prob, Brody."

He gives Raven her baby boy. She hugs him close.

"You have to be careful, Brody!"

"Sorry, Mommy."

"No. It's okay."

"Blood, what's up with the machine?", asks Cyborg.

Blood presses a button. The front part of the thing starts to swirl and turn red and black. The Titans look into it with confusion. Just then, their eyes start to swirl. Robin shakes his head. "Guys! Don't look! It's a hypnosis machine!" The Titans try to not to look, but it was hard, for the light was too bright. Blood grins maniacally and holds his daughter. Brody runs off from the light and hides behind a plant. He saw his parents and their friends get hypnotized and turn evil. Brother Blood grins and orders the Titans to attack. Cyborg blasts the wall and leaves with the Titans and the Blood family left with them. Brody comes out of hiding and looks around him. He cries and hugs his knees. Then he calms down, wipes away his tears and growls.

"Brother Blood will pay for this! This is my time to prove myself to Mommy and Daddy. Prove to them that I'm ready to be a Titan! Brody GO!" He runs off to find them and fight. Finally to fight Blood and get his revenge.


	3. Brody vs Sister Blood

Brody searched up and down of Jump City to search for his missing parents and their friends. It was too hard, for he was only three and he doesn't really know where he was going. He was terrified and lonely. He suddenly spots Sister Blood staring at him. Staring at him with those eyes of hers. Those dark eyes. She snarls at him and walks away. He grabs on to her shoulders. He asks if she's seen the Titans. She laughs and leaves. He grabs her again, but this time, she bites his hand. He grabs a hold of his hand and glares at her. She walks away. He hits her again. This time she didn't cry. She grins and punches him. He staggers back. He feels his face. He felt a touch of blood. He growls. He tries to hit her, but she dodges and grabs his arm, twisting it. He gets on his knees, crying. She laughs at his pity. He growls and says, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" He blasts her and turns into a baby eagle, flying in the air and scratches her face. She cries and gets on her knees. Brody changes into his normal self, grabs the front of her cloak and grunts, "Where. Are. The. Titans?"

She stutters and shakes. Brody was turning really scary. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Sister Blood screams and cries. "They're downtown! Daddy's using them to rob the Jump City's main bank! Just leave me alone already, you big fat jerk!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the jerk...?! Your DAD stole my parents!"

"So? He's awesome and better than your parents!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

"Make me, Sister Blood!"

Sister Blood licks her hand and rubs it on Brody's cheek. He pushed her off of him and wipes his cheek with his shirt.

"You're gross!"

"Ha- _ha_!"

"Meh- _meh_!"

"You're so annoying."

She smirks and skips away from him. He eyes her with suspicion then heads to Downtown Jump City.


	4. Brody vs Brother Blood

Little Brody's chest was heaving as he was walking towards Downtown Jump City. It was so much walking for a little three year old. He finally arrived at the main Jump City bank, alas where he saw his Uncle Cyborg with a big bag full of cash with his father as lookout. His mouth was agape. His dad was a thief! His eyes were stinging from the tears. But, he refused to cry. Not right now. He needed to save them. First, he has to find Brother Blood. For he knew how to fix his curse. He sneaks up to hide behind a bush and stares at the Titans. Robin was helping Cyborg load up Blood's truck. His daughter came to her father and whispers something in his ear. He nods and pets her head. She smiles at her father. Brody growls in silence. He knew automatically that she was talking about him.

 _Snitch._

He looks from left and right to see if any danger lurks. He sniffs his nose and turns around, for he sensed an enemy. Sister Blood was behind him, smiling and her head was cocked to the side a little bit. He tensed as he looked at her. What made him irritated was how she was staring at him. Like she was plotting something. What was she up to? He glares at her then screams. Her eyes turned red and black as they swirled. She was trying to hypnotize him! He starts to run off. Away from Sister Blood.

"Come back, Brody. Let's play...!"

"Get away!"

Just then, he bumps into his mother's leg. He stares at his mother.

"Mommy, help! Sister's crazy!"

He quickly forgotten his mother's hypnosis. She grabs his collar and drags him to Brother Blood.

"Nicely done, Raven."

"Thank you, Master."

She drops Brody to the ground and leaves.

"M...m...mommy."

"You're beginning to irk me, child."

"Let go of the Titans!"

"No."

"JERK!"

He kicks Blood's leg. He hops up and down as he grabs his leg. He grabs Brody's collar and brings him close to his face. Brody spits on his face. Blood lets him go and wipes his face. Brody sneezes and turns into a baby elephant. He grabs Blood by his trunk and starts to bang his head on the sidewalk and tosses him to a nearby building. He runs toward Blood and head-butts Blood. He moves disorient-like and falls to the ground. He uses his telekinesis and moves Brody into his truck. Brody sneezes again and turns into a baby eagle, scratching Blood's face. He feels a taste of blood on his face and grabs one of his claws. He pecks at the bad guy. Letting go, he couldn't take the pain. Brody sneezes once more, turning into a baby monkey, climbing upon Blood's body, punching and scratching his body. Blood pushes him off, but accidentally turns off the machine which turned the Titans evil in the first place. Blood slaps his forehead in frustration, as he fails and the little three year old defeated his plots. He grabs the boy and says , "I'll kill you, you damn brat..."

"Let. Go. Of. My. SON!", screams Raven.

The Tians gathered around Blood. Robin has Blood's daughter by the hair and stares at him. He was surrounded. Blood knew that he couldn't escape so he puts his hands in the air.

After Blood was arrested and his daughter was contained, the Titans were back in their little tower and threw a party in honor of Brody's bravery. Robin decided to make Brody the leader of the Titans when they all retire.

 _Thirteen years later in the future..._

 _Brody was scanning the Titans' computer, looking for trouble and stumbled upon Vic Jr's loud music again. Rose was asleep but awoke to the loud sound and hits Vic's big head. Ro-Bro was inventing a new gadget while Sienna was brushing her hair and cuddling Silkie. The older Titans look at their kids and sigh, remembering their years when they were the Titans. Raven and Beastboy looked at each other and smile. The alarm went off. Brody and robin check the computer together. Robin moves out of his way. The HIVE Academy were at it again. Robin and Brody both commanded the Titans to go. Robin shakes his head and lets the kids handle the new generation of the HIVE Academy. The Titans sat on the couch to watch their kids fight crime, succeeding like thir parents, and had their peace and mind._

 **The End!**


End file.
